Devil May cry the seven daughters of Mundus
by chainswordmaster
Summary: when a dark Ritual threatens to bring back Mundus Legacy into the world Heaven will do everything it power to stop it but will heaven win this crucial fight or will hell come up triumph. genre: suspense , action , supernatural and romance later on


Hello everyone I am new to writing fanfics so I decided to test out an idea I came up with after watching samurai jack season 5 the daughters of Aku , well I came up with a similar idea only in my favorite video game edition devil may cry the fanfic is called the seven daughters of Mundus, now I admit am not the best writer so I hope this chapter is as easy to understand as fun to read as possible

I apologizes if it not long enough I would try to make it as interesting as possible.

 **DEVIL MAY CRY**

 _Septem nata el mundus_

 **prologue**

 _Birth of the seven daughters_

Several chants could to heard inside an otherwise abandoned old church. Almost unearthly, the voices of these men and women, praying to a statue, seemed almost as if they were entranced by the sculpture.

" _Brothers and sisters",_ shouted a man in an attire that resembles a pope in the most unholy way. " _tonight is a special night for us all. It was today that our beloved god, Lord Mundus, was to take over the world with us as his subjects"._ Everyone nodded in unison. " _But as fate would have it, he was stopped yet again just like he was a thousand years ago, by the same bloodline, by the son of the wretched Sparda the betrayer!"_ the people there hissed at the mention of Sparda's name and started cursing the spawn of the _betrayer_. The Man continued, " _As you have all heard, Our beloved lord was not only defeated, but also killed by this wretched scum. What is his name my brothers and sisters?!"_

Rage flooded throughout the room as they all shouted together, " _DANTE!"_

The priest raised his hand ready to speak once again " _Do not despair my brethren, for We have called upon you all to celebrate the return of our lord."_ The priest exclaimed, " _Behold! the key to our salvation!'_ He pointed towards a large Goblet right under the giant statue, " _The blood of our lord! His blood will allow us to create a vessel to continue on the legacy of our lord Mundus. And as fate would have it, one of our very own has offered herself to carry out such a rightous act."_ As he uttered those words, a women walked out from behind him.

 _"This woman has offered herself as a vessel to carry on Lord Mundus' legacy."_ The priest shouted. The crowd applauded as the woman stepped forward.

" _Are you ready my child?"_ The high priest asked." _Yes father. For our lord, I have always been ready_

 _I am ready. Please use my body to as an instrument to carry on the legacy of our Lord Mundus' children_." The woman said.

The priest handed her the goblet, " _Drink, my dear. Drink the blood of our lord."_ The women took one look at the goblet, and swallowed it without hesitation. She suddenly found herself screaming in agony. The pain was beyond what she thought possible. As if her body was being pulled from a thousand directions, her bones being crushed and mended infinitely, her eyes exploding and regrowing, she could feel the existence, the very entity that was the Demon Lord Mundus.

Some of the guards tried to help her up, but the priest told them to stop before they could.

 _"Stop, she needs to prove herself worthy, if she survives, not only will she give birth to Mundus' child, but she will become a part of the lord himself."_

The woman continued to scream. Her whole body was changing, she was transforming. The demon lord's blood was coursing through her veins, turning it pitch black. Her hair was getting longer, her skin becoming pale, her iris turned black and her pupils turned pure white.

Everyone could see the steam coming out of the woman's body. The power oozing out, A bloody red aura covered the woman as her screams slowly died out and she fainted.

Several minutes passed but the woman did not move. " _awaken, my child. Rise now with the Lord's power and will within you,"_ the priest uttered those words with confidence. But body lay without a single movement, the red aura slowly disappearing, leading everyone to believe that the woman had died.

One of the guards went close to her so as to check her vitals. But before he could even check, a hand grabbed him by the neck, instantly crushing it before tossing him off the stage. The woman got up, her body still the same yet, vastly different and superior. Her body was able to adjust to the surge in power but could not feel this otherwordly entity anymore.

 _"how are you feeling my child?"_ The priest asked. " _I've risen anew, father. I am better and I am one with our lord."_ She responded. " _Excellent_ " the priest said. The crowd knelt before her, she had survived. Now, it was only a matter of time.

9 month passed since the ritual took place

 **CHAPTER 1**

The raging storm thundered, the skies shattered, and mother nature shrieked violently. Every house was dark, lightless and silent to such a storm. Every house, save one old building by the mountainside. With sound as loud as the storm itself, the people inhabiting the old structure were singing to their mighty lord, for they were under his protection, as well as bearing witness to the coming of something unprecedented.

" _My brothers and sisters!"_ The head priest shouted," _The day has finally come, for we will be granted our lord once again, and bearwitness, first hand, his mighty unholy presence."_ The chants of all the members was loud enough to rival the thundrous cries of the storm itself. " _let us raise our voices for the woman who will revive our lord and guide us from henceforth",_ as he utttered those words, he pointed towards the woman on the stage. The young lady, who almost died from coming into contact with the blood of the Demon Lord, was standing behind him. Her face, pale white. Her veins, pitch black. Her hair had grown long and almost with its own life and her body, despite carrying a baby inside, was beautiful and slender.

The voices of every member rose high enough to make the windows shake and overshadow the storm's raging howls. The priest raised his hands as they fell silent almost immediately, " _let us begin!"_ The crowd started a slow, yet hellish, chant that was affecting their surrounding. The woman rested on the stage, with her hair supporting her to lean back. The aura coming out of her body could be felt by everyone as the priest and some of the members tried to help her, " _Aaaaagh_!" the woman screamed as she pushed to get out the baby. " _Push my dear, push hard_." spoke the priest gently, trying to keep her calm and focused. As the first child came out, the storm grew worse. The wind roared, the earth shook, and the very existence itself felt like it was being torn apart from every conceivable angle. Before the priest could hold up the child and proclaim the baby as the one, the woman screamed again as they realised that there was another inside.

" _Calm down my dear, it will be alright_ ", the head priest tried to calm her down as she went into a rage. in her agony, she beheaded one of the members nearby and everyone had to hold her down as the next child was being pulled out slowly. This has continued as 4 more children came since then, the birth of each child carrying ever the louder scream from the mother and a steadily worsening storm. Its as if the heavens themselves were trying to stop this ritual, and were battling the hellish fiends in order to get inside to no avail.

After six children were brought out, the priest lowered the last child onto a pillow on the alter below the statue. " _Our lord has given us 6 children, on the sixth day of this sixth month, on the sixth year. True_.." He was suddenly cut off suddenly by the screaming of the woman yet again. She had just gotten up but quickly fell on her back, screaming louder than ever.

The wind roared so loud against that the windows shattered. It felt as if heaven and hell merged together and the age old church was their batte ground. lightning struck the building multiple times, breaking off parts of the old building, killing a few members. The screeching wind made the head priest's ears bleed as he nearly fainted from the pain. The woman continued to scream, her aura running wild. No one could withstand the pressure caused by the violent aura.

As Lumina felt her life slowly draining out, she heard the cries of the last child. The seventh daughter. The priest quickly held the baby and looked shocked. As if almost instantly, the storm died out, the earth stopped shaking, heaven had lost a battle against hell and they had won this crucial battle.

heaven has failed to prevent the birth of Mundus Children's to exist, the pries hold the last child in his arms malefic smile " marvelous our lord Mundus had deliver us seven Child that will kill and destroyed sons Of Sparda " the priest spoke.

the priest then place the last child onto the pillow where it siblings where, " our great lord Mundus has seven child let us prayed for our victory " the priest spoke " there all…female…father " spoke the woman who help deliver them, " what !? How could this be " the priest push the woman out of his way and heads towards to where the new borns where

To his fears where right they were all females not a single male was born.

" How could this be , how could this have happened, oh great Mundus do this girls truly possess your powers ? " the priest said in a questioning matter " don't worry father , this girls will succeed where no other demon has succeeded before they will kill the sons of Sparda that I will make sure of it " Lumina claim as she raised up

Heading towards her new borns she looked down at them " enjoy your new life while you can my Childrens, for once you are old enough you shall have none " Lumina said in a striven matter.

Time skip

Time has passed since the birth of the seven daughters of Mundus. were born,with each passing day the girls grew faster and stronger than the averages child.

it was only a matter of time before they discover how to controlled there new found girls where now old enough to walk and talk ,They where taken to hidden places.

Where they kneel before there father statue , the pries commences " do you know why you are here "he ask them " to served our lord father Mundus " the girls respond " do you the reason to your existences ? " he ask them once more.

" To avenges our father death, and bring this world to it rightful reign " the priest looked at Lumina who was next to him " they are ready " he spoke " yes they shall be tested " Lumina said, she walk towards them " a raise my children it is time to test your powers " there mother spoke. the girls stand up as they each will be tested both individually and as well as in conjunction.

Lumina opens 7 seven different portal on which each of the girls will be tested individually " you each be send to a different location where you be tested individual skills, onces done you will meet up here for your final test, failure will not be tolerated " the seven sister nodded and they each entered there own portal.

sorry everyone I know the story was getting to it best part however im gonna have to end it here since I have a lot of work to do in real life however the next chapter will be filled with a lot of action and suspense I guaranteed it.


End file.
